<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Testing... by Byeolbit (KhonshusKnight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980519">Testing...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Byeolbit'>Byeolbit (KhonshusKnight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Over stimulation, Sex Toys, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Byeolbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin really wants to try his toys out with a partner and Baekhyun is more than willing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Testing...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinks:<br/>- Sex Toys<br/>- Vibrator<br/>- Nipple Play - kind of?<br/>- Biting?<br/>- Over stimulation</p><p>Day 8. Well this is a lot later than planned. Hope you enjoy, comments, kudos and hits are greatly appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin bit his lip, Baekhyun was going to be over in a few minutes. They had texted a bit about what they were planning on doing tonight. Friends with benefits was the best way to describe them. They had dated before, but had broken up because they just were too busy to hold down a stable relationship but they both knew exactly what each other wanted in bed. Jongin and Baekhyun had known each other for years and that meant that everything was comfortable and easy between them. Jongin wanted to try something new - well new-ish for them. </p><p>Baekhyun arrived and put in the code, coming in and announcing himself. "Honey, I'm home." He joked as if they were still together. He walked over to him and kissed Jongin slowly. "Oh thanks for that wand vibrator snapchat, Minseok for sure saw it and thinks we're back together." Baekhyun said with a little shrug, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water taking a sip of it. Jongin eyed Baekhyun who looked amazing in his office wear, Jongin found it hard to imagine how anyone could work in his office and not spend all day trying to hard their erection from imagining what Baekhyun would do to them. "I know, you want me to get right to fucking you." Baekhyun teased. </p><p>"I charged the wand so you can use it no matter where you want to fuck me." Jongin felt shy. </p><p>Baekhyun laughed and cupped his cheek, giving him a gentle kiss. "No need to be shy Nini, you forget I was the one who bought you the wand when I went on that business trip." </p><p>Jongin flushed harder, most of Baekhyun's business trips were punctuated with him buying Jongin a new sex toy to play with while he was gone. Even now was friends with benefits Baekhyun would buy Jongin a sex toy if they were going to be going prolonged periods without seeing each other. "But we don't often use them together." Jongin said following Baekhyun into the bedroom, watching the man as he took off the clothing that he had on. Jongin knew that Baekhyun hated the whole fighting to undress each other thing, it was easier now they were just friends with benefits because they were here for one thing. Jongin stripped off too, both of them leaving their boxers on. </p><p>"You're fucking gorgeous." Baekhyun said pulling Jongin in for a kiss, Baekhyun's hands expertly ran down the other mans body, one hand pinching his nipple, then moving to mouth over it. Jongin made a small sound, rolling his hips against the air. Baekhyun's hand wandered to Jongin's ass and gave him a hard squeeze, the man sucked on his nipple - Jongin moaning out a little louder. Jongin was sensitive all over - so he knew it was going to be amazing using the vibrator as they had sex but still he loved the joy of Baekhyun working him up. </p><p>Baekhyun moved, pushing Jongin down onto the bed and climbing over him, knees either side of Jongin's hips as he moved to bite and suck on the other's nipple again, hand groping for the vibrator, moving it between them and holding it against Jongin's bulge before turning it on on the lowest setting. Jongin moaned out, arching up slightly against Baekhyun. Baekhyun smirked against his skin, drinking in all the moans that the Jongin was giving him. Baekhyun was one of those people who got more turned on the louder Jongin got, and Jongin was more than aware, he was going to get loud tonight. </p><p>Baekhyun moved, pulling the boxers off Jongin and moving so he was between Jongin's legs, the man's legs on his shoulders. Baekhyun moved to rest the vibrator against Jongin's stomach so the man's erection was pressing on it. Jongin was crying out already, but the man had began to kiss down the other's thighs. Jongin groaned, hand moving to cover his face as Baekhyun teased him, Jongin didn't mind though. He was used to Baekhyun being like this, for a man who hated the distraction of undressing, he did like to take his time when it came to foreplay. </p><p>Baekhyun kissed down Jongin's thigh, kissing up to Jongin's private skin, it was sensitive, and Baekhyun knew that it got him all worked up. Not that the vibrator was making it possible for Jongin to not feel so desperate for him. Baekhyun smirked, kissing at the base of Jongin's cock slowly, gently - he was teasing. "You're gorgeous." Baekhyun said breathing against the other, shifting to kiss up Jongin's dick, pulling him off the vibrator so he could take him in his mouth. </p><p>Baekhyun moved slowly taking him in slowly, moving to press the vibrator against Jongin's taint, pressing it up against the underneath of Jongin's balls. Jongin shifted his leg, heel digging into Baekhyun who made a small noise. Baekhyun's eyes flickered up to look at Jongin and Jongin was beginning to feel like he was never going to last until Baekhyun was in him. Jongin tried to catch his breath when Baekhyun pulled back, moving the vibrator back to be underneath the other's erection. </p><p>Baekhyun moved to uncap the lube and Jongin took a slow breath, trying to keep in control of himself. He did not want to finish too quickly. Baekhyun moved to start fingering him, slowly opening him, mumbling gently praise for Jongin, gently running his hand down the other's thigh. "You know you're stunning Jongin." </p><p>"You're just saying that because I'm naked for you." Jongin breathed out, gasping when Baekhyun pushed in a second finger. </p><p>"I know you know you're stunning even in clothes." </p><p>"And yet you broke up with me." Jongin said, shifting his hips up when Baekhyun brushed against his prostate. "Yeah right there." </p><p>"Ready?" Baekhyun asked and Jongin nodded. It was quick, Baekhyun wasted no time in replacing his finger with his cock, one of Jongin's legs over his shoulder to keep the man stretched open. Jongin was flexible and it wasn't particularly uncomfortable. They kept moving, rolling their hips against each other, Baekhyun leaning down to kiss Jongin hard. "I think you're gonna like this." Baekhyun teased. </p><p>He moved the vibrator and put it back against Jongin's taint, pressing against both Baekhyun and Jongin's entrance and Jongin's balls. It was too much, driving him out of control. Baekhyun was moaning louder too, keeping the vibrator in place, Baekhyun's own stomach was pressing the vibrator against both of them harder. Jongin cried out his back arching hard. </p><p>Jongin had moved one of his hands to stroke himself, he was getting worked up quickly, he was unable to calm himself down with the vibrations and Baekhyun moving into him, pressing against his prostate because Baekhyun was just the worst like that, he always wanted Jongin to come first, and he always wanted him to just cry out for him. Jongin was panting between his moans, begging Baekhyun for some relief, he wanted to come but also he wanted this to just go on forever, it was bliss and this was paradise. </p><p>"You can finish." Baekhyun purred, and that was all it took for Jongin to release over his own stomach, he moaned out harder, crying out Baekhyun's name. Baekhyun liked to push, which was fine. He kept moving in Jongin, vibrator still against the man. Jongin didn't take long for the over stimulation to start annoying him. He shifted uncomfortably. "Are we still good?" Baekhyun breathed out. </p><p>"Yes." Jongin managed to say, "but please say you're close." </p><p>"I am. I promise." Baekhyun said, leaning down to kiss Jongin slowly, hips rolling in slow and deep as he came into the other man. He turned off the vibrator and pulled out of Jongin, getting up to grab something to clean them both up before getting into bed with him, wrapping an arm around him gently. "I'll pay for Chinese if you order it." Baekhyun mumbled, pressing a quick kiss to Jongin's cheek. "And then we're going to sign you up for Boy A-hoy, because I have always wondered who that dating app is for, and I have a respectable job so it has to be you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>